1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a computer bezel, and particularly to a computer bezel having a plurality of fasteners for attaching the bezel to a computer panel.
2. The Related Art
A computer bezel is generally attached to a computer enclosure by a plurality of latches thereof engaging with a panel of the computer enclosure. A computer bezel, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85202167, integrally forms four latches therearound. A computer enclosure defines four apertures respectively in opposite panels thereof for engagingly receiving the latches thereby fixing the bezel thereto. However, due to the poor resiliency of the latches, detaching the computer bezel from the enclosure is complicated and easily damages the latches.
To counter this problem, a computer bezel with good resilient latches is required. The computer bezel such as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No.81214080, includes a plurality of metallic fasteners attached thereto by bolts. Each fastener includes a base and a latch extending from the base. The computer enclosure defines a plurality of slots for engagingly receiving the latches of the fasteners. However, the latch of the fastener is easily deformed during assembly or disassembly procedure. This makes it difficult in assembly or disassembly procedure.
As another example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,680, a fastener for a computer bezel forms a plurality of latches therearound for engaging with a computer enclosure. However, since all the latches are engaged with the computer enclosure in different directions, the fastener is attached to the enclosure so tight that it is cumbersome to detach the fastener from the enclosure.
Thus, it is desired to have a computer bezel having a plurality of fasteners to facilitate the bezel to be attached to or detached from a computer enclosure.